


Short story chapter 521

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [26]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, This contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 521
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 521

Zeref and Gray were going to start a fight when…

 

\- You will really kill your brother’s best friend? - asked someone.

 

Both looked at the second floor of the guild. There was a dark skinned, black haired man with emerald green eyes.

 

\- Who are you? - asked Zeref.

\- I’m Lucifer, one of the Four Big Demons - Lucifer showed a book, END’s book -, and we are very interested in your creation, Zeref. If we can create a lot of those Etherias demons, the true demons will rule the world.

\- END is my creation.

\- We know. That’s why we need you to disappear. And that’s why I sent my son to do that.

\- Your son?

\- You don’t know who is he? He’s Acnologia, the apocalyptic dragon.

 

Gray was surprised with the confession Lucifer made, but Zeref was scared. He didn’t know about Acnologia’s demon blood.


End file.
